The California State University, Los Angeles (Cal State LA) MBRS program is designed to provide opportunities for faculty and students to collaborate in the conduct of original, contemporary, and productive biomedical research. It is our expectation, and our experience, that underrepresented minority students working with able and supportive faculty who are committed to providing students with sound preparation in modern biomedical research concepts and technology, along with academic and professional career counseling, will be motivated to enter biomedical research careers. Moreover, faculty participation in the program will enhance their professional development and advancement, and will continue to improve the ability of this urban minority institution to conduct a significant biomedical research effort. Cal State LA is geographically located in one of the major population centers of ethnic minority groups in the United States, and its studentbody, which is 79% minority, reflects this. The Fall 1994 enrollment included 1,531 African Americans; 6,563 Hispanics; 66 American Indians; and 4,417 students of Asian and Pacific Island origins. Cal State LA is unique in that not only does it enroll 12,577 minority students, it also has significant representation from many minority groups, making it the most culturally diverse four year institution in the United States. The MBRS program at Cal State LA has been very successful in research productivity, faculty development, and student achievement. This application seeks renewal of this effort, and is composed of 15 subprojects from productive laboratories in the departments of Biology & Microbiology, Chemistry & Biochemistry, and Psychology. Thirteen of the subprojects were prepared by faculty members currently in the MBRS program, and two are from new assistant professors. The proposed research subprojects span a range of biomedical inquiry and include neurobiology, molecular biology, physiology, development of ethnic identity, enzymology, bioorganic and bioinorganic chemistry, metabolic regulation. Support is requested for these projects which include 23 undergraduates and 17 MS level graduate students. In addition, support is requested for a seminar series which is rewarded as an important component of the program.